Christmas at Starbucks
by Heidi Erickson
Summary: Sonny Munroe and Chad meet at Starbucks and argue over whichever coffee is better . . . with shocking end results. Very fluffy Channy. For Nicole, as part of TeddyLuver's Secret Santa thing. Please read and review!


_**Christmas at Starbucks**_

_**

* * *

**__**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D As part of TeddyLuver's **__**Fantabulous Funtastic Extra Awesomelicious Wowmazing Secret Santa thing, I have been assigned to write a SWAC one-shot featuring: Channy, Starbucks, and Christmas! :) This is dedicated to the sweet BrandNewEyes929, AKA Nicole. :) Nicole, I wish I knew you better! But I already know you enough to say that you so deserve this. ;) I hope this will meet up to your expectations. :D**_

_**First things first: I know nothing about Starbucks or California, since I've never been to either. So please forgive me if I make any mistakes. (Wait, is there even a Starbucks in California?)**_

_**Setting: Takes place after the events of Season 1's finale, "So Far, So Sonny".**_

_**A/N: I DO NOT OWN **_**SONNY WITH A CHANCE**_**! WHY? :P All rights belong to Disney. NOOOO! D: Oh, yeah, and I don't own Starbucks. Or Los Angeles. Or Christmas… :P**_

_**

* * *

**_

Large snowflakes fell softly in small quantities on the green grounds of Los Angeles. Sonny Munroe watched the white phenomenon occur before her as she sat in a Starbucks café. Rarely did it ever snow in southern California. Did it even snow at _all _in _any_ part of California, anyway? Sonny did not know. She was still new to California, being a Wisconsin native all her life.

Sighing to herself, Sonny took other sip of her caramel-topped cappuccino. She smiled, reveling in the sticky sweet flavor of the hot beverage. On a chilly day like this in Los Angeles—of all places—Starbucks was the place to go to.

Cappuccinos were good for three things: to fill up appetites, to keep one warm, and to distract one's mind from other things she'd rather _not_ be thinking about.

Sonny's smile faded as her mind _vroomed_ backwards to the first thing she had been thinking of that had ultimately driven her here.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny shuddered, shaking her head and taking other gulp of her drink. _No, no, do _not _think about _him_._

But her mind had other things in…er…mind. Chad Dylan Cooper's dark blue eyes and charming grin remained glued in her mind…and in her heart.

Why, of all the people on God's good earth, did _Allison Munroe_ have to fall in love with _Chad Dylan Cooper_, egoistical star of her rival show, _MacKenzie Falls_?

Sonny let out a groan, slamming her fist on the smooth countertop. Bystanders paused and gave her funny looks briefly. Blushing, Sonny crouched closer to her cup and sipped more of her caramel delight.

It'd been four weeks. Four weeks and one day since the day Chad Dylan Cooper revealed his feelings to her—just at the same time Sonny did. And they found out the feeling was mutual. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy…now what?

Apparently nothing.

It was the oddest thing, Sonny mused. Right after Chad and Sonny had blurted out, _"I like you,"_ at the same time; Chad had turned red in the face and subsequently ran out of the room, ditching Gilroy Smith's talk show. The action had confused Sonny. It was so unlike Chad to do that. Usually, Chad would've just grinned and commented smartly about how he knew it all along, and then maybe he'd ask her out. But, no. He just stammered, blushed, and then ran as if his feet were on fire.

Shaking her head, Sonny tapped her nearly-empty cup on the counter. Before she could open her mouth to order for a refill, the doors across the room jingled. Sonny twisted in her bar stool to see who just came in.

_Oh, my Chad. It can't be._

Chad Dylan Cooper himself sauntered into the coffee diner with his signature smirk upon his fair face. He went up to the counter, not yet noticing Sonny, and announced, "I'd like a medium Cha-offee, please. And Easy on the whipped cream; I'm on a diet."

Sonny rolled her eyes and snorted. That brought Chad to attention. His eyes lit up. "Oh, hi, Sonny!" He grinned cheerfully. "How are you?"

The very words nearly made Sonny spit out her last gulp of cappuccino. "_Hi, Sonny? How are you?" Um, who are you and what have you done to Chad Dylan Cooper?_

"Um…um…" she stammered, trying not to lose herself into the handsome blonde's deep blue eyes. "I—I—I'm fine. Er…you?" She inquired warily.

"I'm good," Chad nodded, grinning. "Thanks for asking. What do you have there?" He peered down curiously at Sonny's empty Styrofoam cup.

"I just finished a caramel cappuccino," Sonny answered cautiously. Why was Chad acting so…un-Chadly?

"Cool, cool." Chad smiled brightly at her and hopped upon the bar stool next to Sonny's. "These are my second favorite, after Cha-offees, my personal customized coffee." He laughed and winked at her. Sonny just smiled and looked down. She decided not to make a smart remark to provoke him. As odd as this Chad was acting, she really liked it. It was peaceful for her.

"Want a refill?"

"Yes, please," Sonny looked up to meet the server's glance—but no one was speaking to her. Sonny then realized it was Chad who asked her. She stared at Chad, open-mouthed, as he quickly ordered a new cup of caramel cappuccino for his "lady friend".

Sonny started sputtering. "Uh—uh—Cha-Chad…what are you doing?"

Chad gave her a look that said, _"Duh."_ "I'm getting you a free drink. What else?"

"Yes—yes, but what you're doing is…" Sonny waved her hands a little, now uncomfortable with Chad's behavior, "…So-so _unexpected_ and _kind_ of you…what happened? Oh, my gosh, are you okay?" She put her hand on his forehead.

"Of course I am," Chad pulled back a little. "Can't a guy be nice for a change?" He scoffed and popped his brown coat. Ah, there was a glimpse of the Chad Dylan Cooper Sonny knew so well.

"Yes, but can Chad Dylan Cooper be?" She gave him a pointed look.

"Sonny," had placed a hand on his heart, seemingly hurt. "I'm offended that you would assume that I am _incapable_ of little actions of…_caring_."

Irritated, Sonny fought the urge to kick him. "_Chad!_" she insisted.

"Fine, fine," Chad shot back with the exact CDC manner that he usually upheld. "I'll tell you, Miss Sonny. It's _Christmas_, that's why! _Christmas _is in _two days_, Sonny. I have to be nice, or—" he immediately clamped his lips shut, and his face turned pink.

But Sonny caught on. A teasing smile grew and she started laughing. "Aaawww…" she reached over and tried to pinch the boy's cheeks. "_Chaddy_ still believes in _Santa Claus_, doesn't he?"

Insulted, Chad sputtered and drew away from Sonny's touch. "I—_no_!" he snapped. "Santa Claus is—" he halted, obviously unable to claim Santa wasn't real.

Sonny just grinned teasingly. "So, because of Santa Claus, you're being nice to me. Oh, how I look forward to Christmas week more than ever, Chad, because you actually believe that—"

"_SHHH!_" Chad slapped a hand across her mouth. He kept it there, shushing her and ignoring the bystanders who stopped and stared. (Why aren't they flocking around him, anyway?)

"Not so loud, Sonny," Chad hissed. "I have a reputation to protect, y'know."

Sonny liked how warm Chad's hand felt against her mouth. Horrified at the very thought, Sonny batted away his hand and accepted her new cup of cappuccino the server handed over. "Thank you, Nicole," Sonny smiled at her, reading her name tag. Nicole nodded and smiled politely back before returning to her work.

Turning back to Chad, she shrugged slightly. "Sorry. I just think it's cute, that's all."

Chad snorted, disagreeing. He took Nicole's proffered Cha-offee. "That'll be $10, Mr. Cooper, and $4 for Miss Munroe," the soft-spoken Nicole smiled slightly. Sonny was surprised that she wasn't a stark-raving fan like most others. She must be the shy type.

"Sure," Chad nodded and paid her three $5s and got $1 back as change. Then he glanced at Sonny after taking a long sip of his Cha-offee. "Okay…anyway, Sonny, I have never been told that Santa isn't real, and I can't let go of my beliefs very easily. Besides, you never know. So I take precautions during the holiday season."

Sonny smacked her lips, savoring the caramel flavor, understanding Chad's reasons. "Well, I never thought you'd be a Christmas person, Chad," she smirked. This time, Chad did not retort. He just smirked back slightly and took other sip of his specialty drink. "Life is full of surprises, Sonny," he reminded her.

"True." Sonny nodded.

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Sonny's curiosity couldn't be sated any longer. "Chad?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" His eyebrows rose in question.

"What is…um…what's in the Cha-offee?" She looked down, mumbling.

"Oh, it's great," Chad grinned enthusiastically, "It's normal coffee with cinnamon, cocoa, hazelnut, whipped cream, and a sprig of mint."

_That sounds so good._ Sonny thought. Her mouth started watering. Chad grinned smugly. "Makes you want one, doesn't it?" He remarked knowingly.

Sonny tossed her head. "Oh, yes," she responded airily, although her nose tingled with the aroma coming from Chad's drink. "But not as good as my caramel cappuccino."

"Sure," Chad scoffed arrogantly. "And vanilla is better than chocolate. Is that what you're saying, Sonny?"

Sonny glared. "Maybe. Why don't you rethink your love of caramel cappuccinos and see for yourself?"

"Maybe I will," Chad shot back.

"Go ahead." Sonny challenged, pushing her cup towards him. "Give me your Cha-offee, and you can taste mine."

A strange glint showed up in the blonde star's ocean blue eyes. "I have a better idea for that," he replied softly.

"What?" Sonny responded a bit sharply, now wary.

Before Sonny could say _jingle bells_, Chad reached over, cupped the back of her neck, and pulled her face towards his. And then their lips met.

An explosion of emotions bubbled up in Sonny as well as a cheer of _ooooohs_ and _aaaaahs_ in the entire café. But Sonny and Chad did not hear. All Sonny's mind was focused on Chad, and Chad only. Her lips tasted Chad's, and his tasted hers. She tasted an luscious blend of coffee, caramel, cinnamon, cocoa, hazelnut, whipped cream, and just a hint of mint. It was just as wonderful as Chad described.

All too soon (or maybe forever), Chad's mouth left her. Sonny felt so breathless and bereft. Her eyes widened as she realized that she just had kissed Chad Dylan Cooper.

She was breathless. She was speechless. She was elated. She was shocked. She was giddy. She was dizzy. She was—

"Mer—Merry Christmas, Chad." She grinned goofily. Across the counter, she barely heard Nicole giggle in amusement and the other customers clap in enjoyment.

"Merry Christmas, Sonny." Chad smiled at her.

"Cha-offee sure tastes wonderful," Sonny sighed. Her mind was still stuck in dream state. Her Chad-hating self demanded her to wake up and slap Chad, but she just slammed the door at that part of her psyche. She decided that hating Chad must be the worst thing ever now.

"Your mouth does, too." Chad smiled at her. Nicole laughed loudly. Sonny blinked at Chad, shocked.

Immediately, Chad's face turned into the color of Santa Claus's cheeks and suit.

And then he was off. He fled out of the door, and not a minute later, the roar of his blue car was heard speeding away.

Disappointed but also relieved, Sonny huffed shortly, confused once again.

"Um…should I throw this out?" Nicole peered at her curiously, gesturing at Chad's cup of Cha-offee.

"…No." Sonny smiled. "I'll just finish it for him." She then took the Cha-offee and drank from it.

Nicole's dark eyes twinkled. "He's a lucky guy to have you, you know."

Sonny gulped and nearly choked. But then…

"I'd agree," she chuckled, sending Nicole a conspiratorial gaze.

_And I'm a lucky girl to have him. Especially when on Christmas._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Well…what did you think? I hope it wasn't too lame… :P I know Chad and Sonny were a little OOC, but I just wanted to…ah, well, just read and review! ;) I hope you all have had a very Merry Christmas….and HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**_

_**Love you, Nicole. :)**_

_**- Heidi Erickson**_


End file.
